


The Past Pain

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Ghosts, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past, Past Character Death, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker wonders about how Bloodshed died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Pain

"So... you don't feel it?  I-I mean, the pain, you don't feel it anymore?"

 

Bloodshed looked off to the side as Thornstriker waited in her seat.  She didn't think he would ever open up about how he died, but now she was starting to regret asking him further when he finally brought it.

 

She was so stupid.  Why would she ask him if the wound that killed him still hurt?  He had to live with the knowledge of his death for centuries!

 

It was the stupid scientist part of her.  Having never understood ghosts in their entirety, she had been curious as to how they function, how they existed.  And whether or not they still had traces of any human like qualities.

 

Thornstriker's chin hit her chest as she tried to prevent herself from overreacting or crying or apologizing like a blabbering idiot, she wasn't sure which one.  "I-I..." was all she could get out as she abruptly stood up and started to head to the door.

 

Only the soldier's hand grabbed hers, stopping her before she could leave.  "B-B-Bloodshed?"

 

"It's... it's alright.  You don't need to go."

 

"B-But I-"

 

"It's alright.  I... I'm fine talking about it."

 

"Are you... If you don't- If you're uncomfortable-"

 

"Thornstriker."

 

She finally stopped to see the determined look in his eyes.

 

"It's alright.  Please..."

 

And with his hand wrapped tightly in hers, she sat down to listen to his story.

 

END


End file.
